1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decoy devices, more specifically, decoy devices having two payloads with a distinct time lapse between the expulsion of the first payload and the second payload.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decoy devices traditionally have one payload that is ejected by a standard impulse cartridge. Aircraft have a decoy device capacity limited by the number of dispenser holes of the aircraft. Increasing the number of dispenser holes in an aircraft is costly and impracticable. A decoy device, as currently known in the art, typically contains a much larger single payload than is necessary for decoying purposes. There is a need in the art to increase the number of payloads that are ejected by each decoy device, thereby increasing the decoying capacity of an aircraft, while using a single standard impulse cartridge and maintaining standard handling and loading procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,113, Valembois, “Pyrotechnic Device for Launching at Least One Projectile”, issued Apr. 22, 1997 discloses a device capable of ejecting more than one projectile. The device relies on the inherent ballistic characteristics of each projectile to determine the speed and timing of the launching of the projectile, which requires different calculations of the inherent ballistics for each type of projectile. Developing easily deployable devices with a reliable and predictable delay between the launching of successive payloads is difficult to do using the inherent ballistics of the projectiles, especially in working situations.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a decoy device capable of deploying two payloads utilizing one standard impulse cartridge. Further, there is a need in the art for a decoy device having a distinct, easily predictable, and reliable time lapse between the expulsion of the first payload and the second payload.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a decoy device capable of deploying two payloads.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a decoy device having an easily predictable, reliable and distinct time lapse between the expulsion of the first payload and the second payload.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a decoy device that doubles the payload capacity while retaining standard handling and loading procedures.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description, which together with the accompanying drawings discloses a preferred embodiment of the invention for purposes of illustration only.